In the Ballroom
by Raissa
Summary: Finally updated! Sarah calls Jareth back to her... but not in the best of circumstances. Please Review
1. In Which We Meet Our Heroes

Hey everybody, this is my first posting at ff.net, I hope you all like. Please review… please (.  
  
Disclaimer: I own it. I own it all. Actually, I don't, except for John.  
  
  
  
He had been watching her all night, she made quite the social butterfly and the deep blue ball gown she had on was rather stunning. She wasn't aware he was watching of course. He had made sure she wouldn't, and yet he still had this unsettling feeling that she knew anyway. He could feel the familiar anger building , coursing through his veins. Why did he allow this girl to bother him? It wasn't like she was anything special. Sure, she was pretty but he had been with women far prettier than she. Maybe it was her charisma, the fire inside her that made her fight even when she wanted to give up. He remembered the second time she had called him…  
  
Sarah had known for about week now that something had changed in her relationship with John, her boyfriend of one month. She didn't know what exactly, it was nothing she could put her finger on, but there was a feeling in the air, a whisper tugging at the edges of her mind, warning her. But warning me of what? Not knowing the answer to that, she soon pushed the whisperings to the back of her mind as she prepared for the exams that would mark the end of her junior year of college and planned the celebration of her one month anniversary with John. The feelings kept her on edge all that week but it was getting easier to ignore them and she went about her business. Finally Friday came, exams were over and she was having dinner with John. She was enjoying herself, Chez l'Amour being her favorite restaurant, and failed to realize that the whisperings were becoming more insistent, harsher. Her euphoria lasted all the way to the dorm, not really noticing that her boyfriend was unusually quiet and tense. It was only once they entered Sarah's room that John's odd manner and the foreign look in his eye registered within her mind. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he sprung forward and backhanded her across the face.  
  
Jareth had been watching her, as was his custom since she had defeated him five years before, all that week. He too had had feelings of not-quite-rightness and being used to them more than Sarah, knew not to disregard their warning. It wasn't until that night however, when he saw the barely controlled rage that was inside the boy in the restaurant, that he realized what they were warning him against. Get out of there Sarah! Just look at him dammit! Don't you realize you're in danger? Powerless to do anything unless she called on him, he watched the inevitable drama unfold.  
  
  
  
Ack! Don't you just hate a cliffhanger? More on the way, I promise.  
  
Remember, writers crave feedback. Please drop me a line and let me know your comments about this story.  
  
~Raissa 


	2. In Which Our Heroine is in Peril

Aha! Here it is, the second chapter. I just couldn't leave you all hanging like that. I'm sorry it's going to be a little short, but unfortunately I've been trapped at school all day. Enjoy and please review! And thanks to all those who have reviewed already.  
  
Disclaimer: see first ch.  
  
In the Ballroom  
  
"You cheating bitch!" The attack had come so fast, it left Sarah dazed, her cheek stinging with the force of John's violence. It took a moment for her to register what had happened and meanwhile John was shouting obscenities at her.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't notice you whoring yourself right in front of me? And with our waiter, no less. You're nothing but a slut." And with that, he launched himself at her again, this time connecting his fist with her eye. Finally, Sarah snapped out of her daze and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. She leaned against the door, hoping to use her body as a barricade against the force of John pounding on the door. She cursed the fact that her roommate was visiting her family for the weekend and that Phi Beta Kappa was having a campus wide party. There would be no one to help for a few hours. And meanwhile…  
  
"You can't hide in there forever, Sarah! I will break this door down if it takes all night." John seethed, still pounding his now bloody fists against the door. He'd known, he'd just known that Sarah had been cheating on him. Helping her friend Matt study. I saw her hug him and then flirting with the waiter tonight. She's mine, dammit! No one will have her! With that thought, his rage soared, and with one mighty slam of his body, the door splintered and buckled. A few more punches and he was in.  
  
Sarah was angry. Screw trying to figure why he's attacking. Preserve yourself, girl. She'd turned on the shower and when John came through the busted door, he got a faceful of scalding hot water. Ignoring his cry of pain, Sarah ran for the door. She had almost made it, when John, blindly groping, grabbed her arm.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm letting you leave!" He wrenched her toward him, and her resistance combined with the wet floor, sent her hurtling toward the floor. As the corner of the sink caught the side of her head, she heard the whispering again. She gathered her strength and before the world closed in around her, she whispered his name in a voice so soft, it wouldn't have disturbed the most colicky of babies.  
  
"Jareth."  
  
Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully next chapter, John experiences vigilante justice!  
  
Remember to review!  
  
~Raissa 


	3. In Which the Goblin King Makes his Entra...

Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for… it's Jareth vs. John in the showdown of the century! Sorry, it took so long, but y'know, school and all… it's been busy. Anyway, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone even read these? Well, just in case. I don't own them, I don't own the movie. All I have is John, bastard that he is.  
  
Oh, yeah there is bit of language- you have been warned.  
  
These are thoughts  
  
In the Ballroom  
  
He vanished, not bothering with the glitter this time, before she had finished uttering his name.  
  
John hadn't noticed her whisper, hadn't realized she was unconscious. He had pulled his foot back, about to kick her unprotected abdomen, when he suddenly lost his balance and fell. Lying flat on his back, he looked up to see a strange man towering over him, placing himself in front of Sarah.  
  
"Lemme guess, you're one of Sarah's theater-freak friends?" John spat, taking in the man's wild, white-blond hair and his strange costume of tights, poet's shirt, and cape. "This isn't your business, asshole. Leave us alone."  
  
"I beg to differ. This is my business, seeing as Sarah summoned me." Jareth forced himself to remain calm, to seem indifferent. Only his eyes belied the rage that was simmering beneath the surface. Remain in control, Jareth. The important thing is to get Sarah out of here.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell are you?" John had stood up, and was trying to hold his own against Jareth's stare. He was failing miserably.  
  
"I have many names, but most call me… Goblin King."  
  
"Like in that book Sarah's so obsessed with? Look, I don't have time to deal with actor wannabes. Sarah and I were having a conversation. A private conversation. I'll give one chance to leave." John refused to look into his face Those eyes are so damn creepy, they don't even match.   
  
"Gladly, but here's a little something to remember me by, until I come back." With that, Jareth threw a crystal at John, and John, instincts reacting before he could think, caught it. And was immediately enveloped in a nightmare created from his own dark mind. Jareth spared no glance for the body thrashing on the floor, but instead bent down and gently lifted Sarah in his arms. He conjured a portal and gave one last look at John, before stepping through.  
  
"And I will come back, I promise"  
  
  
  
Well, there it is. It's a little shorter than I thought it would be and John hasn't really been punished yet, but Goblin Kings can be so stubborn. It's not fair!  
  
Ahem, anyway please review and let me know what you think.  
  
~Raissa 


	4. In Which We Learn Something New

Two chapters in one night, yay me! Hope you enjoy! Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the doctor, that's it. Oh, and a box of stale crackers and some flat soda.  
  
In the Ballroom  
  
They arrived in his throne room, Jareth already calling for his goblins to fetch a doctor. He surveyed the chaos, and then transported Sarah someplace off-limits to the goblins and definitely quieter…his bedroom.  
  
He laid her on the bed, and then conjured some cool water and a cloth and began cleaning the gash on her head. She had not woken up yet, hadn't made any noise, any sign that she was alive, except for her shallow breathing. Jareth was worried, far more worried than he wanted to admit and tried to remain calm. Unfortunately, he knew his shaking hands would betray him.  
  
"Where in the underground is that doctor? Do I have to go get him myself?"  
  
"That won't be necessary, Jareth. I've made it here many a time without any assistance. The doctor walked into the room. He was a short, wizened man with white hair, and glasses through which clear blue eyes blinked owlishly. He held a large staff in one hand and a tiny black bag in the other. "Now why was I summoned from my house in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I have a young woman who needs your help. Jareth pointed at Sarah. "Can you help her?" The doctor walked over to Sarah, taking her pulse.  
  
"Well, she's still alive, that's good. Her pulse is slower than it should be, but it's not too much to worry about. What happened to her?" He looked at Jareth questioningly, it had not escaped his notice that this young woman was in the Goblin King's private chambers, lying in his bed.  
  
"She was attacked, that's all you need to know." Jareth resumed his icy, indifferent Goblin King pose.  
  
"Hmm. Well, she has some bruising around her eye and cheek. I think the worst damage is this wound to her head. How long has she been unconscious?"  
  
"About a quarter of an hour. Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. It's possible that with the trauma she has undergone, her body is merely to recover as fast as possible by slipping into a sleep-like state. She has no fever, which is good. I'll watch her tonight and hopefully she will wake in the morning."  
  
Jareth threw a rather expensive-looking vase to the floor.  
  
"That's all you can tell me? You're not sure, it's possible, maybe, hopefully she'll wake up? Fix her!" He was pacing the room very quickly, clenching his fists to keep from throttling the good doctor.  
  
"What do you want me to say? She's a mortal, Jareth! Oberon only knows that they are the most unpredictable of creatures. Now calm down, I will not have you upsetting her!"  
  
With Herculean effort, Jareth fought his rage under control. He didn't stop pacing though. The doctor took pity on him.  
  
"What I can tell you this. I can sense that she is a fighter and will not give up so easily. That and, well…"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"She has power, Jareth. I can feel it. It's coiled deep inside her, but it is there. Now, I have to get a few supplies, I'll be back in a few minutes." Jareth watched the old man walk out of the room and then walked over to where Sarah lay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh no! Will Sarah live? Who is that doctor ? Will our heroes ever confess their undying love for one another? When will John finally get what he deserves? Who is the father of Jareth's baby? Um, forget that last one.  
  
Remember to review or the goblins will come take you away!  
  
~Raissa 


	5. In Which Sarah Awakens, Finally

Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
I know you're all eager to get on with the story, so without further ado…  
  
In the Ballroom  
  
She was lying peacefully. If he hadn't known better, Jareth would have sworn that she was simply napping. She was still a beauty, despite the bluish-yellow bruise that was slowly spreading across the side of her face. Her rich, chestnut colored hair was spread around her face, complemented perfectly by his navy sheets, and he knew that behind her eyelids waited bright, brown eyes that used to spark angrily at him. He tried to dismiss the last bit of news the doctor had told him. She has power, Jareth. He shook his head. No, there is no way. He must be mistaken, that is all. Jareth returned his attention to Sarah. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn on her date and they were now torn and bloody. With a wave of his hand, Jareth replaced the damaged clothes with a filmy white nightgown that seemed to be made out of a material only slightly more substantial than moonbeams. He then pulled a chair over to her beside and resigned himself to a restless night.  
  
"Please Sarah, wake up."  
  
  
  
**  
  
Morning  
  
Sarah had been awake for five minutes now and was trying to gather the courage to open her eyes. Ow, ow, ow! How much did I have to drink last night? The last time I had a headache this bad was the morning after my 21st birthday party. After another minute, she finally managed to squeeze one eye open. OW! Too bright, much too bright. After a few more minutes, she opened her other eye with some difficulty. Why can't I open my left eye all the way? It feels kinda swollen. This thought was brought to a halt though, as a more important observation clamored for her attention. When the hell did the landlord install a marble ceiling? Ignoring the pain that movement brought, Sarah sat up, and immediately noticed a certain Goblin King sprawled in a chair next to her bed, asleep. He looked rather bedraggled, his hair wild, his shirt askew and half untucked, but his presence was still undeniably regal. Okay, don't panic. This a dream, a simple dream, brought on by memories repressed in your subconscious. Wake up now, Sarah. C'mon, wake up. She squeezed her eyes shut while repeating this mantra, and when she opened then again, she was still there, in the Underground. Not just the Underground, you're in Jar- his room! Well, fine if I won't wake up, I'll at least take control of this dream. With that thought, she pushed the blankets off her wonder how I bruised my leg like that and stood up, only to see the floor rushing toward her in a very familiar manner. Shit, this is going to hurt was her last thought before she felt a pair of strong arms catch her and everything went black.  
  
Jareth had finally fallen asleep sometime after sunrise. The doctor had returned and threatened to bar him from the room if he did not get some rest. He awoke just in time to see Sarah start to topple to the floor and jumped from his chair to catch her. She was unconscious again and he laid her back in the bed before calling for the doctor.  
  
"Her pulse is normal and the fact that she woke up is a good sign. She'll probably wake again in a few more hours."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The doctor held back a sigh; it wouldn't do to upset the King any further. He hoped, for Jareth's sake- and his own, that the girl woke soon and stayed awake.  
  
"I'm as sure as one can be in these circumstances, your Highness. As I've stated, she is strong and-"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Go have breakfast, Doctor. I'll be sure and let you know if anything changes."  
  
**  
  
Afternoon  
  
Sarah again opened her eyes, her headache minor in comparison to the fact that she was staring into a pair of mismatched eyes. For just a moment, she thought she saw relief in those eyes, but before she could even think of what that meant, it was replaced by the cool impassiveness of the Goblin King. Maybe I imagined it.   
  
"Sarah? How do you feel?"  
  
"Like hell. What have you done to me?"  
  
Jareth drew back, startled.  
  
"I merely answered your call. Really Sarah, is that how you express your gratitude?" He favored her with one of his especially arrogant smirks, knowing just how much it annoyed her.  
  
"I don't want to play games, Goblin King. Why have you brought me back here?" Sarah noticed a different look come across his face; one that she doubted was present very often- confusion.  
  
"Sarah, what do you remember about last night?"  
  
  
  
Whew! Finally. Sorry that took so long, but hopefully it was worth the wait. I hope to have the next chapter up much quicker.  
  
Pssst. Hey you, yeah you. You know you wanna review. Go on, you can do it. It'll only take a minute.  
  
~Raissa 


	6. In Which There is a Lot More Talk and a ...

Bet you thought I forgot about this, didn't you? Well, you were wrong. I simply got sidetracked by end-of-year school stuff and graduation.  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize 'em, chances are I don't own 'em.  
  
In the Ballroom  
  
"Last night? Not that its any of your business, but I had dinner with John last night. I don't really remember leaving the restaurant, but I was pretty exhausted, so I probably fell asleep as soon as I got back to my place."  
  
"You don't remember returning to your room?"  
  
Sarah gave Jareth an indulgent look, as though he were a rather slow five year old.  
  
"That's what I just said. Now will you tell me what I'm doing here?"  
  
"Someone will be in with your breakfast. I'll be back in a little while." With that, Jareth vanished, leaving Sarah sneezing in a cloud of gold glitter.  
  
"But… argh!" insolent Goblin Kings  
  
**  
  
Dining Room  
  
"She doesn't remember. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
The surprised doctor (whose name was Quillan) glanced up from his breakfast of marmalade and toast to see a flustered Goblin King pacing the length of the entire room. It was quite a task, considering that the dining table itself was large enough to accommodate thirty people.  
  
"Pardon me, milord?"  
  
"She doesn't remember."  
  
"Remember what exactly?  
  
"  
  
"Being attacked by that boyfriend of hers, calling to me. She thinks she simply went home and went to sleep. To sleep! And that I abducted her on some whimsy! That is what she doesn't remember. Why is that and how are you going to fix it?"  
  
Quillan sent a quick prayer to whatever in the Underground was listening. There should be a patron god for those who must deal with arrogant royalty  
  
"Well, your highness, the why is easy enough. In order to deal with the trauma and shock this attack caused her, her brain has simply hidden those memories from her. A sort of… self-preservation, to protect her psyche."  
  
"So what can you do? Will she remember on her own?"  
  
"It's hard to say. It's very possible, but it's impossible to know when she would choose to remember. It could be tomorrow or it could be twenty years from now."  
  
"What if-"  
  
"You can't tell her. She will simply refuse to believe it, especially since she believes you to be her kidnapper."  
  
Jareth sighed, defeated. "Tell me, Quillan. What can I do?"  
  
"Sometimes you can jog the person's memory. Have them remember the entire day as much as they can, or bring them something familiar, something that could stir a memory. But-"  
  
"Excellent, I know just what to do." Again, Jareth simply vanished as the doctor completed his sentence. "But I've never heard of it working before." Quillan returned to his breakfast, only to be distracted once again when a fine dusting of green glitter coated his toast.  
  
"Where's Jareth?"  
  
**  
  
Jareth's Bedroom  
  
Remembering her experience from earlier that morning, Sarah slowly sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and then sat for a few minutes to make sure she wouldn't pass out again. Feeling no dizziness, she gingerly stood up and carefully made her way to an open door that she was fairly confident led to a bathroom. And what a bathroom! It was larger than her dorm room, and composed entirely of black marble with gold faucets. In the center was a tub deep enough to swim in and Sarah let out a sigh of relief when she saw the very modern toilet. After dispensing with nature, Sarah made her way over to the sinks His and hers a tiny voice whispered. Sarah ignored it and looked at the mirror… and let out a horrified gasp.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Jareth appeared in Sarah's dormroom, surveying the mess caused by John.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
  
Finally! Another chapter done. Sorry this is taking so long, it's shaping up to be a very involved story. (Hope you all don't hate me too much). I'll try to get another chapter done before I have to go away for the week. Review! (Pleeeeeeeease??)  
  
~Raissa 


	7. In Which We Meet Two More People

Let's get right to it, shall we?

Disclaimer: and then there were four. I own John, Quillan, Brenna, and Aiden. As for the rest… do you honestly think I'd be writing this if I did?

In the Ballroom

"What the hell?"

Deep in violent fantasies about what he'd like to do to John when he saw him again, Jareth didn't notice another person enter the room and was caught off guard by the yell that pierced his senses. Turning around, he was confronted by a young woman with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes cracking with an emerald fire. Make that a very irate young woman.

Seeing that she had the stranger's attention, Brenna Caradine, Sarah's roommate, unleashed the three main questions in her mind.

"What the hell happened in here? Who the hell are you? Where the fuck is Sarah?"

Unnerved by the fact that he had let a mortal sneak up on him and unused to such rudeness, Jareth adapted his best "you-should-be-grateful-I-have-not-crushed-you-like-a-bug" pose and spoke in supercilious tones. "I believe that is none of your business. I'll tell Sarah you dropped in. Good-bye."

"Since Sarah's my roommate as well as best friend, I think it damn well _is_ my business! You tell me what's happened or I'll kick you so hard, your son will be singing soprano!"

As the girl adapted a standard fighting stance, Jareth realized that she just might be able to make good on her threat. _Not that I couldn't stop her with my magic of course. Maybe a condescending attitude wasn't the best way to deal with this situation._ The two stood a moment longer, tensed, waiting for the other to move, when Jareth raised his hands in front of him. 

"Very well, then. You say you're Sarah's friend? How long have you known her?"

Brenna looked at him warily, then slowly relaxed. "'Bout three years, we met at orientation."

"You know her well?"

"Better than anyone else."

"Perfect." Jareth snapped his fingers and a moment later the room was empty and as he'd found it, except for the two circles of gold glitter gracing the floor.

**

Dining Room

Quillan sighed, obviously he wasn't meant to finish breakfast today, and looked up. "Good morning Aiden. How are you? I'm fine, a tad bit hungry though." Another glance at the decorated toast and then he looked at the fae prince standing in front of him, who had the good grace to look contrite. Prince Aiden was the son of King Tristan, who ruled over the Enchanted Forest that bordered the Labyrinth. Aiden was a frequent visitor to the castle, not to mention one of the few fae that Jareth counted as friend. The prince was dressed in green and brown hunting attire, which just happened to compliment his hazel eyes and dark brown hair. 

"Sorry about that, Quillan. I thought Jareth would be in here." He looked down, but not before Quillan had gotten a glimpse of the mirth dancing in his green eyes.

"Hmph. So I gathered. Care to tell me what brings you all the way out here? Surely you didn't come merely to chat with Jareth?"

"Chat? No, I thought I'd dip him in that bog that he's forever threatening people with!"

Quillan took in the seriousness on the normally good-humored prince's face. "Any particular reason why? Or have you simply grown weary of The Enchanted Forest?"

The prince's face darkened. "Oh, there's a reason alright. Seems that when he was visiting last quarter, Jareth had a lovely conversation with my mother. Something along the lines that it was high time I'd gotten married and started producing heirs. Never mind that Jareth's three years _older_ than I and a KING, I'm the one who should be married! And of course, Mother agreed since Jareth wrapped her around his finger just as he's been able to do to any female since he was a child. So now I've been forced to attend ball after ball and dance with every eligible girl there. Now I know how Charming felt before he found that country girl- you know, the one who sat in the hearth? What was her name? Terribly peculiar, spending your time sitting in fireplaces. Anyway, I can't even go riding into the forest anymore without an entourage of young maidens and their hopeful mamas coming along. Just yesterday, a girl was almost gored by a wild boar and then today, I had to rescue a different girl from a mermaid who tried to drown her when she drank from the river! I have the slight suspicion that it wasn't an accident, too. Every child born near The Forest knows not to drink from the river! I haven't had a moment of peace in more than a fortnight, and it's all Jareth's fault!"

Quillan observed the prince again, who was now pacing agitatedly as Jareth had done not less than an hour ago. 

"Hm."

Quillan was saved from having to make any further reply by the sound of a crash and a yell from the adjoining room.

"What the devil was that?"

"It came from the Great Hall. I suspect Jareth's gone and complicated things even further, if that's possible." Quillan rushed from the room, Aiden right behind him.

**

The Great Hall, one-minute prior

Brenna remembered standing in her dorm room, facing off against some strange guy and then suddenly she was weightless, floating in a gray haze. Just as suddenly it ended and Brenna returned to reality with a "thump", and realized she was standing behind the guy from the dorm, with considerably less distance between them. Thankful that her mother had insisted she take self-defense classes, Brenna kicked him in the back of his knee, which knocked his feet out from under him and sent him crashing into the table he'd been standing in front of, knocking various things onto the floor.

Brenna adapted her fighting stance again. "I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, buddy, but you picked a hell of a target. You better tell me where Sarah is right now and if she has so much as a headache…" Brenna let the threat hang in the air. The only answer she got was a groan as Jareth made to stand up. She went to stop him, only to find that she couldn't move. She tried to scream and found that she couldn't speak either.

"I think it'd be best if you just stayed right there."

Brenna tried to turn her head to identify the speaker, but her sight was forcibly fixed on the man lying before her. She saw a shorter man wearing glasses come and try to assist the man up. He, however, ignored the man and got up and brushed himself off.

"That's quite enough, Quillan. I'm fine." He directed his sight toward the person still standing in back of her. "Aiden, what a surprise. Nice bit of magic there, was about to do the same myself." 

_I suppose that's as close to 'thank you' as I'll get _"Of course. But if you wouldn't mind explaining exactly what's going on? Surely, things aren't so slow that you've taken to turning adults into goblins?"

Aiden had walked over to Jareth and a small part of Brenna was glad that she was frozen in place, because otherwise her mouth would've been hanging wide open. That same tiny, almost insignificant, part of her whispered that the one called Aiden was _hot!_ Before that little piece of her could go into raptures over his forest colored eyes and his hair that was surely too many subtle shades of color to be classified as brown, she snapped at it to shut up and focus on the fact that she'd been kidnapped by some really strange people, and they had probably done something to Sarah, too.

"As though I want more goblins running around. No Aiden, this is unrelated to the Labyrinth-"

"You should know by now, Jareth, that nothing you do is unrelated to the Labyrinth. Even you are not above the rules; there are still consequences for your actions. You'd be wise to remember that." 

The one who spoke, Quillan she thought he was called, faced her direction, but his gaze was someplace far away. _Okay, this has gone way past weird and scary and become something else entirely. _Brenna repressed a mental shudder as Quillan looked back at the man who taken her in the first place. "I'm going to go check on your other guest, while you explain the situation to Aiden and this girl."

If Jareth thought there was something odd about Quillan's words, he hid it well. He simply nodded his head and spoke.

"Very good. Make sure she eats something, won't you? She'll probably give you a hard time about it, since she's the most stubborn creature I've ever known, but don't let her win." 

Quillan bowed and left the room. Aiden desperately tried not to laugh at the idea of the Goblin King calling someone else stubborn, and was he imaging things, or did Jareth's face soften when he talked about his guest? Aiden sighed, his anger at Jareth momentarily forgotten, and glanced at the girl he had momentarily suspended. _Well maybe he can't charm **every **female after all._

"Jareth, whatever it is you're getting me into, it's not going to be anything like last time is it?"

Jareth looked shocked. "Of course not." Then he smiled. "You don't have to stay you know. This really doesn't involve you."

Aiden snorted. "That's exactly what you said last time." He paused. "I'm already involved Jareth." He returned the smile. "Besides, I'm curious to learn about this mystery guest of yours."

**

Jareth's Bedroom

Sarah just stared at the mirror. She didn't really recognize the girl staring back at her. Her shocked mind took in the bruising that covered the left side of her face and commented that the reason her left eye wouldn't open all the way was because it was very badly swollen. She also noticed a bandage on her forehead. _What's happened to me?_ She stumbled to the edge of the bathtub, and sat on the edge, staring dazedly before her. She was still sitting there when, five minutes later, Quillan arrived to check on her.

Hey, I didn't end this one with a cliffhanger! There will be more Sarah in the next chapter, I promise. She was being so stubborn though. (Personally, I think she was just jealous that Brenna got to spend the whole chapter with Jareth and Aiden). But hey, now that school's out the chapters are getting longer. Unless of course everyone prefers the short ones. ;)

~Raissa

Unknown Reader- but wait, what did Aiden mean about "last time?" You didn't- *gets hit by flip-flop* 

Author-gee, I have no idea how that happened. Oh well. *steps over unconscious body* Review please and let me know what you think.


	8. In Which We Get Some Answers, Only to En...

Disclaimer: Pretend there's some witty remark about how I don't own anything from the Labyrinth. Imagine you read it here.

AN: _italics_ are thoughts; _'italics'_ in quotes are the same person talking to themselves. Did that make sense? Well, you'll see.

In the Ballroom

Sarah heard a noise near the door and looked to find a man who, while not at all similar to Sarah's own grandfather, looked very much like she'd always pictured a grandfather as looking. Although her normal reaction would be suspicion, she knew that whoever this man was, he wouldn't harm her._ After all, Jareth always made sure you were never harmed while you were here._ '_Shut up, I don't want to think about him.' If you would stop- _But Sarah didn't get to hear what she should stop doing because she was realized the older man was speaking to her.

"-feeling? Better, I assume, since you walked yourself to the bathroom." Quillan smiled at the young girl. He had been quite worried for a moment when he'd entered the room to find an empty bed. He'd almost consigned himself to life in an oubliette when he noticed the bathroom door was open.

Sarah felt a wave of familiarity wash over her as the man smiled at her. "Do I know you?"

The man shook his head, still smiling. "No, I'm afraid you weren't quite conscious when we were introduced. My name is Quillan and I'm a healer."

"Healer?"

"Doctor. Whichever you prefer. Now let's a have a look at your head, eh?

Sarah remembered the bandage on her forehead. "What happened?" 

Quillan glanced her, his smile somewhat dimmed. "I'm afraid, my dear, that you must remember on your own. You need to know, however, that Jareth" He ignored her wince "had nothing to do with any of this" and gestured at her face and lightly touched the bandage on her forehead. Sarah simply nodded, not knowing how to respond to that information. _See? I told you Jareth would never- I don't want to hear it! Just shut up. _ Sarah wondered briefly if she was developing multiple personalities, but the only time she argued with herself was when **he** was brought up. Since she was determined **not** to think about him, she stopped thinking about the fact that she kept conversing with herself.

**

Great Hall

             "So are you going to tell me why you've brought this girl here Jareth?" 

Jareth looked at Aiden. "She has to do with my guest." Rolling his eyes, Aiden headed to a table holding some glasses and a bottle of wine and proceeded to pour two glasses. Jareth turned to Brenna. He looked at her a minute, as though taking her measure, and then spoke. "I'll have Aiden release you from his spell if you promise not to attack me _and_ not to speak until I have finished. In return I'll tell you where Sarah is and why." 

***Crash*** Aiden had dropped the glass he was holding. "Sarah?" He sank into a chair. "Damn it, Jareth, if this is some kind of revenge…"

"It's not. Well, not on Sarah anyway." The menace in Jareth's tone made Aiden look up.

"Oh, hell."

Ignoring him, Jareth faced Brenna again. "Well, do we have a deal?"

Brenna felt a lightening around her shoulders and knew she would be able to move her head, but that was all. Having no other choice, she nodded.

"Very good. Aiden, if you would?"

Looking decidedly less happy than he had a few moments ago, Aiden made a lazy move with his hand and got up to pour himself another drink. Brenna felt the heaviness lift from her body, but didn't move. Instead she glared at Jareth with a look that said, "get on with it". A look Jareth easily interpreted. He gave a sort of half-sigh, half-laugh, and gestured her to a chair. "Of course you and Sarah would be friends." He muttered under his breath. "Let's have some introductions shall we? I am Jareth, King of the Goblins and this is Aiden, Prince and heir to the Forest Kingdom." Aiden made a mock salute with his wine glass and sat back in his chair, Brenna simply nodded. 

_ What the hell have I been dragged into? Kings, goblins, and magic spells? They're crazy. Or I am. _Realizing they were both looking at her, she stood and made her own introduction. "I'm Brenna Caradine, Anthropology major and roommate to Sarah" At this, she saw Aiden glance sharply at Jareth, but he said nothing. Jareth seemed not to notice, and addressed both Brenna and Aiden.

"Very well. As you've no doubt realized, Sarah is indeed here at the castle. The why is slightly more… complicated." He turned to Brenna. "Were you aware that Sarah was dating a boy named John?" Brenna nodded. She was becoming more and more confused. At the mention of John, Aiden had closed his eyes and mumbled something. All Brenna caught was "not jealousy. By Oberon, it'd better not be jealousy." Still, Jareth had seemed not to notice, so she ignored him. 

"What does John have to do with this?" she asked. He seemed not to hear her question. 

"What do you know about him?"

Perplexed by this line of questioning, Brenna thought a moment before answering. "Well, Sarah's been dating him for about a month…  he's in her international studies class, I think Poli Sci major… Political Science" she clarified, seeing Jareth's confused look.

 "What else?"

"Well, I was surprised when they started dating. Sarah's half in the clouds you know, always reading or writing fantasy. John's about as down-to-earth as they get. No imagination. I doubt he's ever read anything that wasn't assigned." She glanced at Jareth. "I didn't really like him. I always got this creepy feeling whenever I was around him." 

Jareth nodded at this information.  "What about rumours then, gossip?"

Brenna gave him a puzzled look. "Um, lemme think… well, he seems to go through girlfriends rather quickly. I think the longest he dated one girl was two months. That's about all I can think of…"

"No history of violence?"

Brenna looked startled. "Violence?" she echoed. "No… I don't think so… Wait! Freshmen year… right before exams, his girlfriend at the time said he'd hit her. But the next day she said she had lied because they'd had a fight and she was angry… She transferred after that." Brenna looked up, anger on her face this time. "He didn't? Not to Sarah?" She heard Aiden swear and the sound of breaking glass again.

 "Really Aiden, must you keep breaking all my crystal?" Jareth, leaning against the table, was wearing a grim smile that made Brenna wish she were home. He faced Brenna again. "He did. I couldn't help Sarah until she called on me. When she finally did, I brought her back here to be attended by my doctor. However, she suffered quite a nasty blow to the head and now doesn't remember what happened to her. That is why I've brought you here." He pointed at Brenna. "Quillan said that seeing someone familiar might help her remember. So you will talk to her and make her remember. Now, both of you, follow me." With that, he straightened and left the room in one fluid motion. Aiden stood, leading Brenna after Jareth. 

"I _knew_ it was going to be like last time. Almost feel sorry for the bastard. I haven't seen that look on Jareth's face since we rode against The Darkness."

"What?" _Why does he keep blathering about 'last time'? How does Sarah know these people?_

"Er, suffice to say that your boy John will sorely regret the day he ever set eyes on Sarah. It'll be an interesting show, though.

"What, watching him harm John?"

Aiden shook his head. "No, watching Sarah and Jareth." Seeing that his words hadn't cleared any of the confusion from Brenna's face, he simply grinned at her. "You'll see."

Another chapter finished. I'm going to try really hard to get the next one out before the end of the week, I promise. Got to move this story along. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really helps me write!

~Raissa

How about some proof you were here? Press the review button.


	9. In Which There is More Talking, But the ...

Sorry this has taken so long. But I've been adjusting to my first year of college and classes, and, well, this kinda fell to the wayside. 

Disclaimer: nope, not mine. All original characters, however, are.

A/N- _italics_ outside of parentheses are thoughts

In the Ballroom

** Jareth's Room

            "So I'm okay, then? I can go home now, right?" 

            "I said that you didn't seem to have any sign of concussion, but you still need to take it easy. And you have yet to remember what happened to you." 

"How about you just tell me?" Sarah looked at Quillan with the same pout she used on her father. Quillan withheld his sigh and explained. 

"You just might not believe me. Besides, I don't know what you're reaction might be when you do remember. It would probably be best to let you remember on your own."

"And then I can go back, right?" 

Quillan just shook his head. _I guess I shouldn't have doubted Jareth when he said she was stubborn._

"I think only his majesty can answer that. In fact, I do believe I hear him now. Shall we join him in the sitting room?" Quillan knew that that was the last thing Sarah wanted to do, but was not surprised to see her walk out to greet Jareth. He was surprised, however, by the shriek he heard when she entered the room.

"Brenna!" Quillan watched as Sarah hugged the dark-haired girl who'd been in the hall earlier. "Did Jareth kidnap you too?" Without waiting for an answer Sarah spun around to face Jareth. "Send her home Jareth! This has nothing to do with her."

            "Honestly, Sarah, still the same self-centered child, I see. Did it occur to you that, perhaps, this has nothing to do with you?"

Sarah looked taken aback for a moment, and then shrugged. 

"Please. I know that this is some elaborate plan you've concocted as revenge for something that happened six years ago."

"Ah, Sarah. So much growing to do still. You are determined to always see me as the villain."

"Well, you do play the part so convincingly."

Brenna and Aiden looked at each other, ignored as Jareth and Sarah traded insults.

            "I take it this is the interesting show?" Brenna asked.

            "They're just getting started" Aiden replied. "wait until Sarah actually makes him angry." Before they could continue with their observations, they were interrupted by the sound of Quillan clearing his throat.

            "Perhaps, Jareth, you could explain why you have brought this young lady here and we could finish discussing this matter like reasonable adults. Besides, it is best that Lady Sarah not get too agitated."

Jareth's glance flicked to the bandage on Sarah's head, a dark look settling on his face again.

            "Very well. As I was about to explain, I have brought Brenna here, Sarah, because you have some lost memories. Quillan informed me that seeing someone familiar might help jog your memory, since he believes you should remember on your own."

            "This is all very elaborate, considering you're the one who did this to me!"

            "I did nothing to you!" Jareth yelled, advancing toward Sarah, "I'd never have-"

            "Perhaps, your majesty, you should leave Brenna and Sarah to talk. They have much to discuss."

Jareth forced himself to calm down, reminding himself that Sarah must be very scared. "Very well. Quillan, would you escort Sarah and Brenna to the red apartments? I've had them aired and cleaned up." 

"Yes, your Majesty. And I believe Prince Aiden has a matter he'd like to discuss with you." 

            "Yes, Aiden. You never explained what you were doing here in my castle unannounced. Shall we go to my study?"

**

Jareth's Study

            Aiden followed Jareth into the quiet study. The room was a sight to behold indeed. It was a vast room, with high ceilings and packed bookcases from floor to ceiling built into the walls. The wall facing Aiden and Jareth had a fireplace with two armchairs and a small table in front of it, while the east and west walls featured very large windows that allowed sunlight to flood the room. Jareth gestured to the armchairs.

            "Shall we?"

            "I'd prefer to stand, thank you." Aiden said curtly. Jareth shrugged and flopped into one of the chairs.

            "So, what is it brings you here Aiden? "

            "A girl almost being drowned by a mermaid." 

            "I hardly see how that is one of my concerns. I do not rule the mermaids and surely your people know better than to bother with them. If that is all-" Jareth started to get up.

            "No, that is not all! I got the distinct impression that girl got herself almost drowned on purpose."

            "Now why would she do that? Unhappy is she?"

            "I believe she did it to garner my attention, as almost all the females have been trying to do since _someone_ convinced my mother it was time that I be married off like some common farm girl!"

            "Is that what this about? Because I mentioned to Amelia that you seemed a bit lonely?" 

Aiden scoffed. "I don't believe that is quite the way you worded it."

            "Well, it was a while ago. I simply cannot remember every single bit of conversation. But, you must admit, Aiden, that you should be thinking of settling down. After all, your father will be handing the country over to you very soon, and you need to start raising your own little brats."

            "And what about you, Jareth? You're already King and a few years my elder. Shouldn't you be looking for a wife?" 

Jareth stood up and walked towards the west window. "That is a completely different matter."

            "Why? Why is it different?"

            "Have you or have you not noticed that I am the _Goblin King_? Would you have me marry a goblin?"

            "Bullshit. You have _human_ subjects, Jareth. Last time I visited, Goblin City was inhabited by those who had been wished away, or have you decided to actually follow the stories for once and actually turned them into goblins?" Jareth sighed and shook his head.

            "You know I haven't."

            "Or perhaps you already have someone in mind? Someone a bit closer than the Goblin City." Jareth whipped around to face Aiden.

            "I won't pretend I don't know who you mean and I am telling you Aiden, you are dead wrong!"

            "Am I? I heard you tell Quillan to place her in the Red Apartments. Jareth, those rooms haven't been lived in since your mother retired to the Fairy Kingdom. Those are the _Queen's_ rooms, Jareth."

            "I know the history of those rooms, thank you very much, Aiden. It is my castle, remember?" Jareth snapped at Aiden, idly conjuring a crystal.

            "Don't try those scare tactics on me, Jareth. We grew up together remember? But I'll drop it for now. Which brings me back to dilemma. I cannot step outside my rooms without being accosted by a female with marriage on her mind. What should I do?"

Jareth started to speak. "And don't suggest I marry one of them. I'm not ready to give up my freedom just yet."

            "Fine, fine. You can stay here if you like. In fact, there is a little something you can help me with."

            "Oh no. You have that look again."

            "What look?"

            "You know, the maniacal one, with the evil glinting eye thing. The one that means you're going to doing something wicked to someone and enjoy it. You know, maybe I'll just go on back home…" Jareth grinned and grabbed Aiden by the arm and started walking toward the door.

            "Come on. We're going above ground."

Wow. Finally got another chapter hammered out. How I love caffeine. Anyway, stay tuned, Sarah is going to remember soon, I swear!

~Raissa

How about reviewing, eh?


End file.
